A Twist You Wish To Forget
by Lulu Caty
Summary: Ky grabbed her shoulders and looked her into the eye. "It makes you want to tell the person who you love how you really feel."
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist You Wish To Forget**

**Summary: **

**Ky grabbed her shoulders and looked her into the eye.**

"**It makes you want to tell the person who you love how you really feel."**

**_Is Ky talking about me?!_**

**Time: After events of Episode 1 Season 2**

**Characters:**

**Maya**

**Ky**

**Couples:**

**MayaXKy (Only a little)**

**BoyXBoy (...)**

* * *

It was cold night, but romantic.

_Perfect _, she thought.

Footsteps approached her from behind. Her reflexes sensed danger and turned around and pushed the person on the ground, with she on top.

"Um, hi to you too Maya..."

Maya's cheek felt like they were burning. She was sitting on top of Ky Stax. She quickly got off of him and offered him a hand.

"Sorry. Today was just...,well, wow."

He laughed, "Agreed. So what are you doing here?"

"Just admiring the view," she lied, "you?"

"I was just walking. The weather is really nice y'know?"

"Yeah," she said. She loved Ky, she admits it, but she loved someone more. Someone who gave her more attention than Ky did, in her opinion. She wanted to be with that someone.

"What happened today, made me realize something Maya."

"That being over confident always gets you nearly losing to your teammate's evil grandfather?"

"Very funny. No it made me realize that life is very precious and it can be over at anytime."

"So?"

Ky grabbed her shoulders and looked her into the eye.

"It makes you want to tell the person who you love how you really feel."

_Is Ky talking about me?!_

"Ky, I, um..."

"Maya...I'm gay and in love with Boomer."

Everything went black.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! **

**I just want to answer 2 guest reviews about this story.**

* * *

**Guest: It is a HUMOR story. I'm sorry if you didn't this funny. Oh well, maybe next time :)**

**Fiercewitch: It's a HUMOR story. If you don't like it, then I can only apologize that your sense of humor is different from mine. Thanks for stopping bye :)**

* * *

**Now that I answered these reviews, I have an announcement. Should I make this a series of one-shots with unexpected twists? **

**Tell me your opinion in the reviews! :)**

**And by the way, check the new cover for the story. Tell me what you think about the cover also in the reviews! :)**

**Thanks guys,**

**Lulu Caty **

**P.S I'd like to thank Killavals and Gloxina for the support and understanding my sense of humor. You guys rock! :) **


	3. Message From Killavals!

**Hey guys! :) Here's a little message from a friend of mine to those guests who didn't like the twist:**

**Hey franchis and guest or what ever ur call its a fanatic witch mean the authors can write what ever the heck they want they can have gay or lesbian maybe by sexual but u haveno right to say wtf was that. I may have said but I ment wtf as in omg I was so suppriezed but its a humor story if u don't get it then fine ddont read it but the point is its fiction as in its not real! Now go critisize other fictions that arnt real! Good day sir! And possibly ma'am.  
~killavals**

**This is exactly what she said. and DONT U DARE HATE ON HER K?! SHES AWESOME! :) Dont hate on anybody! Thnx for ur support killavals :) And a REAL chap will be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's FINALLY a chapter! :D This idea is ****Celestial Showers's and I'd like to thank her! Hope you guys love this chap and hopefully makes you go WTF in a good way :D**

**Story:**

Maya's P.O.V

I was about to enter the kitchen when I heard Ky and Boomer's voices. For some reason, I felt a nagging voice in my head to eavesdrop. I knew it was wrong, but I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"So Boom?"

"Yeah Ky?"

"I have a crush on someone."

Boomer turned around a grin on his face, "Me too!"

"Really? Who?"

"You say first."

"You first."

"No you."

"I insist you go."

"It's okay, you go."

"No you tell me who."

"Fine!" Boomer said in defeat, "just don't tell anyone?"

"Of course," Ky promised.

"I like Mooke."

My jaw dropped. Ky stood there shocked, then fainted. It was only 3 seconds when I followed.

**What did you guys think? Did it make you go WTF? Tell me please and once again thank you Celestial Showers for the idea :) If you have any ideas for the next chap, tell me through PM or here on the reviews if you're guest. Thanks everyone and remember to review, favorite and follow this story! Thanks :) and see you next time!**


End file.
